The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Abutilon, botanically known as Abutilon megapotamicum×Abutilon hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘ABU001’.
The new Abutilon is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cheltenham, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Abutilon cultivars with numerous flowers.
The new Abutilon originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1996 in Cheltenham, New South Wales, Australia of an unnamed selection of Abutilon megapotamicum, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed selection of Abutilon hybrid, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Abutilon was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Cheltenham, New South Wales, Australia in 1997.
Asexual reproduction of the new Abutilon by cuttings in a controlled environment in Cheltenham, New South Wales, Australia since 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Abutilon are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.